1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a detective switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 6–7, U.S. publication No. 20050227524 A1 discloses a modular jack which includes an insulative housing 1′ defining a cavity 151′ therein, a contact module with a plurality of conductive contacts, and a detective switch 3′ disposed in the housing 1′. The detective switch 3′ includes a stationary switch 31′ and a movable switch 32′ for mating with the stationary switch 31′. The stationary switch 31′ and the movable switch 32′ respectively include an engaging portion 311′, 3212′ for electrically connecting with each other. The movable switch 32′ further has a projecting portion 3211′ interiorly bending from the middle section thereof. The projecting portion 3211′ extends into the cavity 151′ for engaging with a complementary plug. When the corresponding plug is inserted into the cavity 151′, it abuts against the projecting portion 3211′ and deflects the engaging portion 3212′ of the movable switch 32′ transversely and outwardly to disconnect with the engaging portion 311′ of the stationary switch 31′. As a result, a detective function is realized.
Electronic devices wherein the electrical connectors are mounted, are required to be more and more small in size. The electrical connectors are accordingly required to be more minimized. Under this condition, the projecting portion 3211′ is therefore very short with little elasticity, and thus the switch function due to repeated usage may fail.
Hence, an electrical connector with an improved detective switch is desired to overcome the problem above.